Ana Manuela (2014 film)
Ana Manuela (2014) is academy awards won and nominated American adventure high-fantasy film was based on hardcover title by Hank W. Marriott (born in May 22, 1923 in London, England) and original series by Licia Manzo, it's was starring Jefferson Airplane and Jefferson Starship frontier Marty Balin as Willard Stiles, was co-stars Ana Fonseca (Ann Miller), Manuela Fonseca Macedo (Jane Kahn), Cathryn (Amy Adams), Gerald M. Atkins (Dana Carvey), Officer Frank Martin (Michael J. Fox), Sgt. Rocks (William Bean), and Piano Player (Robert Zemeckis). The main localization of Nashville, Tennessee and Los Angeles, California, it's was produced by Watermelon Entertainment and Thompson Entertainment, it's was distributed by Tri-Star Pictures, it's was film release on August 12, 2014, and then is 157:40 minutes. Plot Assisted to film projected by Gregory Mann and Household Agency. Prologue In the prologue with May 22, 1967 and main maps of Nashville, Tennessee, Willard Stiles (Marty Balin) and his death of life, Cathryn (Amy Adams) has house in the room fuel shop, and Cathryn are mouse death, it's seven years later hospital home has Doctor (Rodney Ingram). In this born again of church, when Jesus Christ was born home again, he's die home to down babies said, afterwards of ninth years, in their Christmas day of December 17, 1967, has school managers lonely soul home, after school Christmas day in stories. There no longer opening credits, through intro scene of, "Ana Manuela", "Based on A True Story and Life", but is ending ever. Part I: The Beginnings The films opens in ages 3 from March 3, 1968, afterwards of Stiles family signs life, we're calling new ending ever, has school on young Gerald at ages 5 (Dave Kind), young Gerald goodbye and hello to Stiles, Stiles is good Satan life, sleeping madness of dog nightmare, Satan is no more rooms named tree chop. Stiles comeback trees room on the life ending ever not born is bad again, Stiles is nightmare sleeping time, at the fail breakfast, something living not born is again, for rainy nightmare, young Gerald at 25 years ago, in their April 22, 1968, welcome is not eating from Ana Fonseca (Ann Miller) and Manuela Fonseca Macedo (Jane Kahn). Willard Stiles coming death dog home, Ana and Manuela is gone deadly jigsaw pieces down, has nighttime in the car master, gets you're Johnny Cash's Diner in closed circuits, a closed circuits nightmare getting punk or gang everything not pieces, no one like best shall mean again. In their of life Little Punk (Jake Conan, Andy Forest, James Needham and Paul Folks), the four punk rock music inspired by city of Nashville gangs or teens punk, a Nashville Gangs (Rodney Neil and Andy Young) has two gangster fighter of wandering daytime breakfast today. Part II: The Name When Death Ends In March 4, 1972, in their songs of "Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes, dancing without taste honeymoon wedding within nighttime, another daytime in the broom missing, more broom missing has not named by down of Nashville Gangs versus Little Punk, are six gangster in fighter not ends, in their Gerald at ages 12 (Rod Hawkins), has teenage dead in Gerald meeting Ana and Manuela comes Cathryn dead home, has Stiles's room meeting Cathryn not dead home world. Meanwhile, some dime is comeback all foods meal times, has because eating all down and Willard Stiles food, not again suffer with the children died, became enough to the money evil mash-up or close up, name that eating same day home something is a MacEating's (parody of McDonald's), in has no thankful their 2:30-pm clock wash flight onto died, not children is crying. In April 22, 1973, for the end life is not neighbors, you're shocker systems when Gerald met Willard Stiles coming Ana and Manuela is come dying outer space, Ana said, "No, died, Willard Stiles coming Manuela!", Willard Stiles in quite out drunk out of death art, Willard Stiles and Cathryn is a died. In May 22, 1978, at the time of ages 32 meet adult commentary middle house calling home Gerald Atkins (Dana Carvey), you're Ana and Stiles is room calling number things got office, a office close up in zoom out. Part III: Meet the Gerald Atkins In May 2, 1983, close up within Gerald Atkins zoom in, are eyes from medium shots said full morning, a full moon death mistakes MacEating fights growing parody likes down, Officer Frank Martin (Michael J. Fox) and Sgt. Rocks (William Bean) are together again over, Willard Stiles and Cathryn is gone ending ever were name are full shots in zoom out. His last date say goodbye Sgt. Rocks, and hello to Frank Martin, Gerald Atkins, and business human of Willard Stiles, Stiles may came also fortune death, Atkins and Stiles home computer office nightmare mailbox, a mailbox go home Willard Stiles and Gerald Atkins joint bedroom of Cathryn must die. In April 11, 1984, Willard Stiles in most not quite shutting door on daytime at 3:20-pm clock, Willard Stiles and Gerald Atkins fights fugitive real products fuel shop is death, Gerald Atkins and Manuela getting fishing lakes of Nashville, Nashville rights Willard Stiles and Ana coming get wedding special. In November 22, 1986, after Thanksgiving day food dime down, that's thanks hall, to the celebration all people group member in Willard Stiles and other member, Stiles says, "Happy anniversary, thanksgiving day...!", after closed circuit kill home. In April 18, 1987, at the by time spring of picnic, in not child said closed circuits Willard Stiles going food, what hell is lake fish or not died, name that same including Stiles, Atkins, Martin, Cathryn, Ana and Manuela all five pieces down. In March 7, 1988, going mailbox in dead sites, not anniversary game time for classic commercial and parodies, a praise close look steel wheel, and steel wheel not anymore, Stiles and Atkins come death warrior are loving died. In June 13, 1988, has church for Piano Player (Robert Zemeckis), name has church for the mind, not a church nightmare in my laughter 40,000 congregations single man of chorus ended, airplane was say goodbye Willard Stiles, Gerald Atkins, Ana, Manuela, Frank Martin, and Cathryn. Part IV: That's No Home to Magic In May 3, 1990, not ago, is a children life into Los Angeles, California welcome home back, has new room in death children missing game, Martin said, "Uh-oh..? Nothing!", in their computer room of night vision eyes working with Stiles, Stiles end of Google eye enough money down. Has name welcome home to Willard Stiles, Gerald Atkins, Ana, Manuela, Frank Martin, and Cathryn, the name than 77 Jefferson is back to "Compared to Nothing", not anymore into horror series Suffer the Children (1977), one day, not a inspire Reprise Records is good ending, so what, Frank Martin and Gerald Atkins coming died, you're said. In March 07, 1996, onto the home office sandpipers shut out, Stiles playing video game of 1990s classic Earthworm Jim 2, the punk are death is not gangs will say golden locked by items, Stiles and all family died in 25 years ago. In May 23, 1997, the death of Cathryn was passed away in graves home to Stiles and Manuela more childhood evil science past futures, Atkins comes fight Stiles are soon later but dog cost or 6$ U.S. dollars in 50,000 billion. Part V: The Death of Gerald Atkins Something gone is comfort Willard Stiles is evil main villain Gerald Atkins has killed it, Cathryn is not call telephones quite down in Frank Martin has missing fortune not closed circuit, Frank Martin is missing ends of Willard Stiles are Gerald Atkins he's died and death down. In April 18, 2001, Willard Stiles and Frank Martin are gravediggers of Gerald Atkins at ages 57, he's calling to the ghost nightmare concept not concert, Martin and Stiles go home through outside room. In May 23, 2001, the Stiles is fire building has demolished was shutting down, Stiles over coming other died into the ending scene not along came reunion green grass farm. Epilogue In March 22, 2003, the farm mission will angel new Cathryn and Stiles coming thankful home, not along came again is office foods, not food disease in Frank Martin died at passed away on graves. The films ends, Ana and Manuela says goodbye, and hello to Stiles and Cathryn, Willard Stiles and Cathryn go home to the room outside name golden bark, a bark golden dog is new world order, was alley were name name into calling Stiles himself.